


Moves Like Valiant

by alynwa



Series: Short Affairs [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Word: Valiant<br/>Prompt Color: Orange</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moves Like Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Word: Valiant  
> Prompt Color: Orange

Illya woke up and stretched luxuriously until he could feel the bones in his back cracking. An amused sound came from his left and he looked in that direction to see his bedmate, paper in hand, watching him. “Good morning, again. Did you have a nice nap?”

“I did,” he replied as he swung his legs onto the floor and headed to the bathroom. Moments later, he returned and eased his nude body gracefully back into bed and into a sitting position, back against the headboard. “Thank you,” he said as he accepted a cup of orange pekoe tea, “You fixed it just the way I like it.” He took a sip, smiled in approval and asked, “What are you reading?”

“Prince Valiant. I’ve been reading this comic strip for years, ever since I was a young girl. I loved the idea of knights in armor, saving damsels in distress and defending king and country. Have you ever read it?”

“Nyet. I am not a big fan of comics.”

“Too bad. You and the Prince have the same haircut. See?”

“His hair is much longer than mine, April, and obviously, his hair is very black.”

“True, but besides the bowl cut, you and he share many of the same traits. Prince Valiant is honest, brave, loyal, a great lover. Just like you.”

Illya blushed in the face of his lover’s compliments. “I can say all those things about you, but I am curious: How do you know he is a great lover?”

April laughed and put the paper in her lap which allowed the Russian to admire her uncovered breasts. “As a girl, I thought he was probably a good kisser. As I got older, I thought that he knows how to treat a woman, which means he knows how to make love to one.” She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. “Again, like you.”

“And you know how to make love to a man. You _are_ the reason I had to take a nap.”

April tossed the newspaper onto the floor. “How about one more nap before brunch?”

As Illya slid back down into the bed, he reached for her and pulled her with him. “I do like the way you think.”


End file.
